Don't make a scene
by I have a Belly Button
Summary: I stumbled upon this while emptying my file. It's not great but you might like it, I have gotten many compliments, so please R&R!


AN: This is kinda old so it isn't that good, but for my sake you could read it! Please!

****

Don't make a scene

"Look, it's another Weasley. We'd better be careful, or they'll take over the school, like rats." proclaimed Draco from the Slytherin table during lunch, as Ginny headed to join her brother, Ron, and his friends, now in their 6th year.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Draco." Ginny said, smiling sweetly. He glared silver daggers in her direction before turning back to his rather large cronies, leaving Ginny to return

to her brothers, for Fred and George had joined them.

Ginny had long since overcome her childish crush on Harry, and no longer began to blush furiously in his presence. She wasn't the shy child she once was, she was more open and out spoken these days. She had the courage to handle more situations like the one that had just hailed. Ginny was also blossoming in beauty, fiery red hair that curls around slender fingers, and deep brown eyes that seemed to be smiling without effort or reason.

***

It was mid November and growing colder, it seemed, by the hour. Ginny was wondering the grounds under the gray night sky, it was rather bleak, even for this late hour, until it began to snow, in the light of the moon it looked as though stars were falling. 

As she walked, she thought of things past and present. she knew she loved Harry at one time, but that was the past, the problem was present, the one she loved had no idea, and it was killing her. She knew that her brothers still thought of her as a child, therefore, not willing to understand her feelings for this person, she wasn't sure Hermione would understand either, so she kept it to herself, while her love continued to grow. Every evil stare, every threat, every cruel remark from him could not deter her love. But she had no clue how he felt, and she was set on finding out

She was wondering along the shore of the Hogwarts lake, when she saw a shadow moving around under the tree ahead of her. She moved forward a bit, making sure not to be seen, when the figure moved into the moonlight. It was Draco. She walked toward him, quietly. 'this will be fun.'

"Hello Draco." said Ginny cheerfully. She ran up to him, her heavy winter robes billowing behind her.

"What are _you_ doing out so late, wont big brothers be angry." he scoffed at Ginny when she reached him. 

"What is that any business of yours Draco, and besides, they don't know." Ginny said smiling deviously. her hands were behind her back and she was bouncing from toe to heel, like a giddy child.

"Why do you call me that?" Asked Draco in a puzzled tone.

"What, Draco? Why not?"

"Your brothers and your friends call me Malfoy, why don't you?" He looked into her eyes, and for the first time, he was making her nervous, it wasn't him as much as it was his cold stare, eyes of steely gray that seemed to have no depth.

"Because, they hate you, and I don't have a reason to, yet." she said smiling, and trying to hide a shiver as the a gust of wind tostled her long, curly red hair. 

Draco looked away, and Ginny couldn't understand why. Had she said some thing wrong, she was worried that her love would not be returned.

"What is it, did I say some thing wrong?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder, he flinched and turned to face her.

"Why are you so nice to me? I hate your family, and I'm as mean as hell, what is wrong with you?" asked Draco, moving closer maliciously, so that his nose was inches away from hers.

"Nothing, _Draco_, there's some thing wrong with you. Why is it when some one is nice to you, you feel the need to push them away? I'm right here Draco, don't push me away." She looked at him defiantly, and locked eyes.

"I have to go." said Draco, turning away from Ginny.

"No Draco, don't run away." she shouted, grabbing his shoulder to keep him from running away. He smacked her hand away and took a few menacing steps toward her. He was scarring her again.

"Don't talk about things you surly don't understand, there is nothing wrong with me, so I suggest you just leave me alone!" screamed Draco, he shoved Ginny to the ground and turned to walk away, but stopped when he heard Ginny whisper some thing.

"Sure _Malfoy_," He turned to look at her, his eyes full of pain, and some thing Ginny had never seen there before. "I'll leave you alone, if you can promise me that your not lonely." said Ginny standing up and brushing the snow from her robes. She walked toward him and stopped barely a few inches away.

"I can't promise you any thing." he answered her lowering his head, she placed both hands on his cheeks, his cold pale cheeks, and lifted his head as a tear escaped his hallow eyes.

"So you do care. I knew you did." said Ginny, touching her lips to his, while gently running her fingers through his silver blond hair.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Draco, looking her square in the eyes.

"Because Draco, I care about you." Ginny answered, kissing him passionatly.

"I'm sorry Ginny." he said when they broke the kiss for air.

"Sorry for what?"

"For every thing I have done to you, I didn't-"

"I know Draco, I know." whispered Ginny before kissing him gently. 


End file.
